Jakotsu’s pillow book
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Renkotsu finds Jakotsu’s pillow book and decides to read it, learning a few things in the process… Written for LJ's IYHed.


Title: Jakotsu's pillow book

Author: kira

Rating: teen

Characters: Renkotsu, Jakotsu

Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: General, Precanon 'verse.

Words: 777

Summary: Renkotsu finds Jakotsu's pillow book and decides to read it, learning a few things in the process…

Warnings: none

Author's not: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for looking this over for me.

FYI: A pillow book is a diary that is kept by a courtesan. It contains her thoughts, along with erotic writings and drawings…

WON Third place!!

888

Renkotsu had been tidying up the low table in the room he shared with Suikotsu, when he spotted it. It was a small book that was roughly the same size as a pillow block. _What the hell is Sui doing with a pillow book?_ Picking it up, he flipped through it. Recognizing Suikotsu's beautiful script along with something that was barely legible, except for "Bankotsu" and "dumplings," he realized this must be the pillow book he overheard Jakotsu telling Bankotsu about. His curiosity getting the better of him as he had the feeling he was going to regret it, Renkotsu turned to the first page and started reading…

_This is my pillow book, because all great courtesans have one. Sui is laughing at me, but I don't care… I just wish I knew how write, instead of having to tell him all this stuff. He's a good teacher, I mean he did show me how to write my name and everyone else's and I also know how to write "Jakotsu loves to eat Bankotsu's dumplings" and "Bankotsu loves his Sweetness." One day I'll be able to write about all sorts of good things, but until then, I wish he'd let me call him "sensei." He didn't even leave room for me to cross his name out and write "Suikotsu-sensei." He says I need a father more than teacher, so the next word I'm going to learn how to write is "chichi" or as I like to call him, "Chichi-ue." Unfortunately, today's lessons are over, some kid fell and got hurt and the father is here to get Sensei…_

Renkotsu flipped through several pages, noting it was more of the same, and how the entries were starting to take on a more erotic note. _Typical,_ he thought wryly. _Although, I wonder how Sui could sit there and write all this drivel down without getting angry over its content… He's just as bad as Ban is in indulging Jak's whims… I guess he really is his surrogate child of sorts…_

The fire-breather was about the close the book and forget he ever saw it when he spotted his name scrawled in Jakotsu's childish hand…

_I wish I knew how to draw like Renkotsu-sensei. He really knows how to make simple ink and watercolors come to life… Not even Sui can explain how he does it. It doesn't matter if I'm looking at new weapon designs or a picture of the flowers in the garden or my favorite drawing of me and Aniki-chan, it's all good! I just wish he had more patience with me so I could ask him to teach me to draw, but maybe I'm too old to learn. Sui told me that's not it and I let the matter drop as I don't want to upset him. I've decided to tell him instead about all the things I've taught Aniki-chan to do in the futon… He's such a good student. Yay! Sui is laughing again, which is good… It's also good Aniki-chan doesn't like to read or I think he'd be mad at me for telling Sui all this. I don't know why, but I found his eagerness to learn cute and adorable like the rest of him…Now I want some nookie! I wonder if I should ask Ren for art lessons in exchange for lessons in the willow world, since I'm a sensei too! Sui warned me not to say anything to Ren because it would only upset him, which makes me wonder if Sui's teaching him things… I'm laughing now because I'm right! Or I think I am; Sui refuses to look me in the eye and suddenly our lessons are over for today… maybe he wants nookie too… (I wonder if I should show Sui that part about nookie… I wrote it myself, but I think I spelled it wrong.)_

Renkotsu closed the book, after skimming a few more entries. Tucking it into the top of his kimono, he went in search of its owner. He found Jakotsu outside, enjoying the late spring air. "Hey, Jak!" Renkotsu called out to the cross-dresser, who was lounging on the low covered veranda outside the room he shared with Bankotsu.

"Ren?" Jakotsu sat up.

"You left this in our room." The fire-breather handed the pillow book to him.

"You read it?"

Renkotsu nodded sheepishly.

"It's alright…"

"Uh, Jak… maybe you can tell me a few things from the willow world that isn't too disgusting…"

The cross-dresser giggled. "Only if you call me 'sensei,'" he teased.

"Will do!"

They laughed.

"In exchange, I'll do my best to show you how to draw."

"Thanks, Ren…"

"No, thank you…"


End file.
